wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Netherspite
Netherspite is the second-to-last boss in Karazhan, a powerful nether dragon. Prior to Battle In Patch 2.1, a door was added to the very bottom of the hallway which leads into the room of Netherspite. This may cause some problems as Netherspite's aggro range is quite large and he patrols near the door. It is possible to pull him through the door without it being open. *Solution: Have the raid leader type /tar netherspite at the top of the hallway and then put a raid marker on him in order to see where Netherspite is patrolling. There is also the alternative of using the Priest spell Mind Vision on him to see where he is at. Or you can have a warlock use Sense Demons and tell you when Netherspite is far away so you can enter without problems. Hunters can track Netherspite with Track Demons. Attacks and Abilities Phases Netherspite has two repeating phases: Portal Phase (60s), and Banish Phase(+- 30s). During both phases, Netherspite uses the following abilities: * Nether Burn: Aura type spell, deals 1200 shadow damage every 5 sec, affected by line of sight. This damage is resistable, so shadow resist buffs beforehand can negate much of it. * Void Zone Consumption: Opens a massive void portal that lasts 15 sec., inflicting ~1k shadow damage every 2 sec. to all enemies in the selected area. (Similar to that in the Four Horsemen fight of Naxxramas, or Zereketh the Unbound in Arcatraz) Simply move out of the affected area immediately. * Netherspite will enrage (turn red) if you do not kill him fast enough (9 mins / after the 6th banish. Enrage increases Netherspite's damage by 400%. So you have less than 10 seconds before Nether Burn kills your entire raid. Portal phase The Portal Phase lasts 60 seconds. Each time this phase starts there will immediately spawn 3 portals, and after +- 10 sec these will begin emitting a beam of 1 color. The 3 nether beams targeting Netherspite are produced simultaneously from 3 nether portals placed semi-randomly in the room. the beams will hit Netherspite or the first player standing between him and the portal. The beam effects stack each second (up to 50), and there are 3 colors (see below). You will see a colored portal spawn at the start of phase 1; the same color beam is emitted a few seconds after this. Once a buff "ticks out" (player leaves the beam long enough to lose the debuff - 8-20 sec, or uses a shield to dispel it), another debuff is applied to the player called Nether Exhaustion, which prevents him from intercepting that color beam for the next 90 sec, thus a rotation for each of the beams is required. * Perseverance (red) - Tank beam: **Lasts for 20 sec after leaving the beam. **Hits Netherspite: ***Damage taken reduced by 1% per tick. **Hits Player: ***Netherspite will aggro you. ***Damage taken is reduced by 1% per tick. ***Defense increased by 5 per tick. ***Health is modified - the first application gives +31,000 maximum health, with additional stacks reducing maximum health by 1000 per stack. ***''It is NOT NECESSARY to heal the person in this beam, as their health is restored to maximum every tick as their maximum health is decreased.'' * Serenity (green) - Healer beam: **Lasts for 10 sec after leaving the beam. **Hits Netherspite: ***Heals for +4000 health per tick. (Stacking so it heals for 4K, 8K, 12K, 16K etc. -- it is very important not to let Netherspite get hit by this beam.) **Hits Player: ***Healing done is increased by 5% per tick. ***Spell cost reduced by 1% per tick. ***Maximum mana reduced by 200. Stacks up until your total mana pool reaches 0. * Dominance (blue) - DPS caster beam: **Lasts for 8 sec after leaving the beam. **Hits Netherspite: ***+1% spell damage increase per tick. **Hits Player: ***Damage dealt is increased by 5% per tick. ***Healing received reduced by 1%. ***Damage taken by spells is increased by 8%. (this includes the AoE shadow aura by Netherspite) After 60 seconds Netherspite will "banish" himself. Banish Phase The Banish phase lasts about 30 sec : * Netherspite is banished, remains mostly stationary, still vulnerable to all damage. * Netherspite is still able to deal melee damage to you during the banish phase if you get too close to it. * Randomly fires Netherbreath hitting ~4 people in the raid, inflicting 5500 to 6500 arcane damage and knocking the victims away. This is a cone area effect spell. Depending on positioning, it is possible to outrange this ability. After 30 seconds Netherspite will unbanish and begin attacking the person with the highest aggro, or whoever is in the red beam. Note that the banish phase "can" last a few seconds longer if he's in the process of casting nether breath. Additional notes * The person intercepting the red beam gains aggro; Netherspite targets them immediately. * The Portals will spawn at the same locations every time, but they can possibly change color AFTER the banish phase which happens every ~30 seconds and never in the middle of the portal phase. So what might be green in the first portal phase could be red in the next portal phase. Note that they do not HAVE to change color, but merely that they CAN. * Nether Exhaustion is color specific. For example, after getting Nether Exhaustion on Blue, you can still intercept Red or Green. * Netherspite gains a 200% damage buff shortly after the beams spawn each phase, making it necessary for a tank to have the Perseverance buff stacked for a certain amount at all times. * The blue beam have only come out in the back and the right, never on the left. How to tank Netherspite Netherspite requires a minimum of two tanks in order to be done successfully and if done with the right amount of execution and skill, no more. Phase 1 - Portals Basically you simply rotate tank 1 and 2 every time Netherspite banishes himself. Tank 1 starts out the first phase by standing in the red beam ONLY to get the health buff required to tank Netherspite. Once the buff has been applied, take a small step to the left or right (roughly 3-5 yards) so that the beam jumps off of the tank onto Netherspite. Let the beam stack 2-3 times on him and then promptly resume your position in front of it. What this does is keep the health buff on yourself while also making sure that Netherspite takes damage during phase one, you don't want the buff on him getting higher than 4-6 stacks. Keep in mind that there is a slight delay during the time that you stand in the beam and when it jump off of Netherspite onto you. Hence why you jump in early at 2-3 stacks, the delay will allow 1-3 more stacks of the buff on Netherspite which is perfectly acceptable. Once the first tank's turn is over, the second tank will start his turn once Netherspite unbanishes himself in phase 2, by the time tank 2 has completed the new phase, tank 1's debuff should wear off, allowing him to resume his role. Once your tanks practice this on/off strategy a bit, the timing will become second nature. If all goes well, by the time Netherspite banishes himself he will never have gotten more than 6 stacks of the buff at a time and the tank will have no more than 30 stacks of the buff as well. Communication is key in this phase, as you run in determine where each color of the portals have spawned and you'll have about 10 seconds to get the assigned people there. For the beam rotation you could use something like: * Red: Tank 1 (full duration), Banish phase, Tank 2 (full duration) * Green: Tank 2 (full duration), Banish phase, Tank 1 (full duration), Banish Phase, ..., Banish Phase, Healer X * Blue: DPS 1 (25 stacks), DPS 2 (25 stacks), Banish phase, DPS 3 (25 stacks), DPS 4 (25 stacks) - the DPS can stay in longer if he's a warlock draining life. Make sure the person in the blue beam gets extra healing, as Netherspite's aura will do increasing amounts of damage to that person. Try to keep the raid members close to Netherspite rather than close to the portals, so nobody is out of range for healing. This also allows you to move left/right in case you decide to stay in for the banish phase and need to avoid the nether breath. Phase 2 - Banish This is a strategy that was found after 2.1 where if you tank Netherspite near the door when he enters his banish phase get EVERYONE in the raid to run to the back of the room (right to the wall) except for 1 x Tank and 1 x Healer who will then take the Netherbreaths making it easy, once this is done just carry on as normal, a bit of practice and this is easier than the Alternate method below. Phase 2 (Alternate) - Banish As Netherspite enters the Banish phase, all players need to position themselves in a circle approximately 10 yards in diameter from Netherspite. Netherspite will randomly target a person. At this point, everyone should strafe left and right to find out if he is the one being targeted. (Target of target does not work). You have about 3 seconds to do this. As soon as the correct target is determined, All other players run behind Netherspite with the target remaining in place. The breath only hits for about 5200 arcane damage and is very easy to heal through. One banish phase will have approximately 4 breaths. To get an idea of how you're doing on the fight, you need to do roughly 20% of his HP per phase change in order to avoid being destroyed. If you're on the 5th banish and he is not down yet, stay in to try and get him down because he is going to enrage very soon after he unbanishes himself. Notes Tip: His breath attacks hit people in a cone shape. He will target a player, pause, and then shoot his nether breath. In order to avoid this, simply determine who he is facing and move to the sides and you shouldn't get hit. Around 15%, he goes into a nether-fed rage which hits for 7200. This will hit the entire raid. In the 2.1 patch door have been added to Netherspite's chamber, which will render the "run out" tactic invalid. How to "tank" green beam One way is to have Tank 1 and Tank 2 alternate between the red and green beams for each portal phase. Tanks have no mana, so the green beam does absolutely nothing to them (rogues will work, as well, but you will most likely have them tank the blue beam at some point). Some healers prefer not to tank the green beam in the beginning, as the maximum mana pool debuff is very significant and will result in a loss of mana. During later stages of the fight, when mana is low for the healers, they can "steal" the green beam from the tank for the healing buff, and step out before the maximum mana pool becomes too low. The tank should stay in his spot, so that when the healer steps out, he will again get the green beam. Alternately One healer can hold the green beam for a whole portal phase. Because their mana will continually refill as the debuff stacks and the beam lowers the cost of spells, they will be able to spam heal the whole raid for an entire portal phase. As long as you have enough mana, they will be able to heal until the green beam stacks to 50 and the portal phase ends. As it stacks up, the buff will make their heals very powerful. As long as everybody is close enough to Netherspite, the green "tank" should be able to keep the whole raid up on their own, though the blue "tank" might require additional healing. As a result of the green debuff, the green exhausted healer will have to regenerate mana the next few phases. During the banish phase, the other healers should focus on healing the raid. The next portal phase, another healer repeats tanking the green beam. In subsequent portal phases, either the first healer can "tank" the green beam again, or a third healer can be rotated in. Because it will constantly refill mana, the healer doesn't have to have full mana going in at the beginning of a portal phase. How to "tank" blue beam What worked best for the guild so far have been to get 4 people designated to tank the blue beam. 2 people alternate tanks between the portal phases. 25 debuffs seem to be a good number to switch out to the next person and by the time the second person gets 25, banish phase should happen. Then, the third and fourth person tanks the upcoming portal phase and after that banish, it's back to the first and second person. Alternating this way prevents anyone from dying instantly if a void portal spawns underneath the person. However, do note that whoever has the green beam at the time must heal the person on the blue beam because the person with the blue beam is taking massive amounts of damage. This strategy also leave very little room for error (i.e. deaths) because if anyone who is designated to tank the blue beam dies, it is incredibly difficult (if not impossible) to tank the blue beam with one person. A warlock is easily able to take an entire blue beam rotation by draining life. Shadowpriests do well also. Bugs * Occasionally Netherspite's Empowerment will remain on him even after the fight has been reset, making it impossible for anyone to pick him up, seeing as he hits plate for around 9k. The best way to reset this, is to have somebody go in naked, while the rest of the raid stays back where he will reset. * Just encountered a bug where a character blocked the beam during an entire phase, but did not receive the beam's buff or the debuff that prevented further taking the beam. This worked on multiple phases and multiple beams, but only on one character. The rest of the raid was debuffed as normal. This occurred when picking up the blue beam while far back from Netherspite, on the middle platform, but persisted through an entire attempt. One further attempt was unable to replicate it, so it is unclear what caused such a bug. However, should this bug occur in your attempt, call it out and park that person on the blue beam all phase, every phase, as the blue beam is the most problematic of the three. * Do not use Cloak of Shadows. It will break your beam, and give you nether exhaustion even if you're not losing the debuff normally. * Sometimes Netherspite moves during the banish phase to attack a nearby player. Be careful. A GM has said that this may be caused by pets. Loot External links Bosskillers Netherspite Strategy Guide * AmpWoW Strategy Diagram * Raid Strategy Guide MMO-Champion.com Videos *Netherspite guide *A guild video *Horizons Guild EU-Horde Category:Nether Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan